


A Riddle figured out

by Baleygr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Genderbending, Oral Sex, Sex, Time Travel, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 03:34:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16865356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baleygr/pseuds/Baleygr
Summary: After defeating Voldemort, nothing really changed. Harry creates a ritual that takes him back in time. There, he finds a female Riddle, and after befriending her, learns what drove her to become Voldemort. Helping her, he also helps himself, and finds love in the end.





	A Riddle figured out

**A Riddle figured out**

 Professor Harry Potter sat at his desk, grading papers. It had now been a little over four years since he had travelled into the past, and the 22 year old man didn’t regret a thing. After he had defeated Voldemort, he had thought things would turn for the better, but no such thing happened. The prejudice of the magicals had remained, and they had soon started to call him the next dark lord.

 Tired of their stupidity, he had created a ritual where-in he begged Magic to take him to a place where he could do the most good. Magic heard his plea, and with a sound of thunder, he was whisked away from his home, and through time and space. He had arrived in the late 1939, on the steps of Gringotts. When the goblins performed a blood test on him, he was able to meet his grandparents, as they were supposed to be the only Potters alive.

 While not telling them everything, he told them enough to be officially recognized as a Potter, and given access to the family vaults. He spent the next couple of months testing for a Mastery in Defence Against the Dark Arts, and in May 1940, he had gotten it. He remembered from his time that the DADA Professor at Hogwarts would be killed in the early days of the Blitz, so when that happened, he contacted the Headmaster, Armando Dippet, and offered to teach.

 Thankful for the offer, Dippet hired him on the spot, and thus, Harry began teaching DADA in what was Voldemort’s fourth year. To his surprise, Emily Riddle was a beautiful girl of 14 years, with wavy black hair and dark brown eyes that looked almost red in certain light. He also noted that her cold and aloof personality was just an act, hiding a deep fear and sorrow inside her.

 Seeing this, Harry did his best to become close to the young teen. Towards the end of the year, he had gotten close, and during that Christmas, she confide in him. Breaking down in tears, she told him of her childhood at the orphanage, and how she had been bullied before she discovered her powers. While she didn’t like hurting people, it was the only way she could avoid being beaten by the older kids.

 Harry simply held her, as she poured her heart out to him. Then she told him about the last summer…

 Apparently, the Matron of the orphanage had decided that, since Emily was now old enough, she was to help bringing funds to the orphanage. But, since it was a war going on, there was no jobs to be had. The Matron had therefor taken to sell Emily to any man who could pay. Unable to defend herself against the older men, Emily had been raped repeatedly during the summer, and it was only due to luck she hadn’t wound up pregnant.

 When he heard that, Harry’s magic almost went out of control, and a massive snowstorm broke out over Hogwarts. Seeing the fear in Emily’s eyes, Harry reigned in his magic and hugged her. He swore that he would not allow her to be taken back to that orphanage as long as he was alive. Hugging him back, Emily cried in relief until she fell asleep, drained by the emotional turmoil she had experienced.

 Carrying her to his bed, Harry made sure she was tucked in comfortably, before he returned to his office to contact his grandparents. One Floo-call later, and he had their permission to bring Emily with him to the Potter Manor. Both his grandparents had been appalled when they learned of the abuse the young girl had suffered through, and were more than happy to welcome her into their home.

 The next morning, Harry was hugged by Emily yet again, as the girl cried tears of joy, once she learned that she didn’t have to return to the orphanage. The rest of the year passed quickly, and Harry and Emily grew closer. For Harry, Emily was a younger sister to protect and guide, and for Emily, Harry was not only an older brother, but also the only adult she truly trusted.

 That summer was the best in Emily’s life. Not only did she not have to go back to the orphanage, but she could also practise her magic at any time. When she had first met the older Potters, she had been a bit guarded against Fleamont, as she had bad experiences with older men she didn’t know, but was soon won over by the friendly and easy-going nature of Fleamont. Soon, she saw him as an uncle one could always depend upon.

 Euphemia Potter, on the other hand, only had to see Emily once, before she pulled the girl into a warm hug, whispering to her that she was safe now, and that she would always be welcome amongst them. At first, Emily was shocked, but it didn’t take long before she saw the older woman as a mother. The two of them spent a lot of time together, Euphemia teaching Emily everything a witch her age should know.

 When the Hogwarts letter came later that summer, a celebration was held as Emily had been given the spot as a Prefect. When her fifth year began, Emily was a changed person. Gone were the cold personality and aloof attitude, and in its stead were a confident young woman, ready to truly show Hogwarts what a _true_ Slytherin should act.

 That year, the Chamber of Secrets was _not_ opened. Hagrid had still gotten in trouble due to his Acromantula, but he hadn’t been expelled due to it. Instead, he was given a fine to be paid once he had a job. Harry later learned that Hagrid had been offered an apprenticeship under Newt Scamander once his Hogwarts education was completed. Apparently, Scamander had learned of Hagrid’s love for all types of creatures, and decided that that was a perfect view to have as a Magizoologist.

 The next two years passed quickly. Harry and Emily grew even closer, and while she was never adopted by the Potters, she was a member of their family in every other way. Secretly, Emily was glad she hadn’t been adopted by the Potters, as her feelings for Harry had changed over the years. She no longer saw him as a brother, but rather as the man she loved and would like to marry. Euphemia had noticed this, and after a talk with Emily, she told her that Harry had had a tough childhood too, and that he therefor didn’t really understand the concept of love.

 As such, she told Emily, if she wanted him to notice her in a romantically way, she would have to take the first step. Besides, Euphemia then told her, she thought the two of them were perfect for each other.

 Blushing brightly, Emily had hugged her mother figure, thanking her for telling her that. Now, as the end of her final year at Hogwarts was coming close, she had decided that she would act.

* * *

 

 Standing in the Head Girls room, Emily prepared for what she was about to do. Removing her underwear, she then dressed in her normal school uniform. Leaving the Slytherin dorm, she made her way towards the DADA office. Stopping outside the door, she took a deep breath before knocking.

 Inside the room, Harry looked up from the papers he was grading and called; “Enter!”

 He smile when he saw Emily entering.

 “Hi Em.” He said to her. “Do you want something?”

 “Hi Harry.” She answered. “Yes, could we talk? You know, in… private?”

 Nodding, Harry stood up and led her into his quarters. Watching as she sat down on his couch, he then sat down next to her.

 “So, what did you want to talk about?” he asked her.

 “Well, uhm. I-I’m not sure how to say this…” she began before taking a deep breath. “I Love you, Harry.”

 Harry’s mind almost shut down when he heard this. Love? Emily loved him? How…?

 He didn’t realize that he spoke the last thought out loud, until she answered him.

 “Because you took your time to help a lonely and abused 14 year-old. You gave me safety, you gave me someone to talk to, and you even gave me a family in yourself and Fleamont and Euphemia. At first, I saw you as a brother, but that has changed over the years. Now, I love you, and only you.”

 With that she leaned in and captured his lips in a kiss. Shocked by the kiss, his hands instinctually went to her sides and pulled her close. Moaning into his mouth, she straddled him and kissed him deeper. Ignoring his mind, Harry let his heart take over, and answered her kiss, opening his mouth and let her in.

 The next minutes they spent kissing, before taking a break. Panting, they looked into each-other’s eyes. Emily was straddling him, resting her forehead on his, her hands on his shoulders and his on her waist. Slowly, she straightened and began to unbutton her shirt. Inch by inch, Harry could see the pale and perfect skin of her chest be revealed to him. Then he noticed her lack of a bra.

 Reaching inside the shirt, he slowly ran his hands along her sides whilst gazing on her now exposed breasts.

 “No bra?”

 “Not today…” she answered with a moan, as his hands made her shiver in anticipation. “I didn’t want any possible distractions tonight…”

 “Good, then…”

 And Harry leaned in and captured her right nipple in his mouth. Emily’s moans grew louder as he stimulated the nub with his teeth and tongue. After a while, he switched to her left nipple and continued.

 Emily shuddered at the ministration, and felt her pussy starting to leak fluids. Slowly, she took her right hand and reach into Harry’s pants, taking a hold off his cock. The grunt he made when he felt her cool hand on his hard cock caused a wave of pleasure run through her body, and she moaned again.

 When Harry released her nipple, she slowly moved off his lap and onto the floor, so that she knelt between his legs. Letting go of his cock, she unzipped his pants and released his member. Seeing his cock for the first time, she couldn’t help but marvel at the sight.

 While not overly large, Harry’s cock was of average size in length, but far thicker than most others. Grabbing hold of the base, she slowly leaned closer. Feeling her breath on his dick, Harry began to speak.

 “Em? What… Oh, _Gods!_ ”

 His words died when she took the head of his cock into her mouth, slowly running her tongue around the glans. Now it was his turn to moan as Emily worshiped his cock with her mouth. She slowly took in more and more of his cock in her mouth, before taking it out and running her tongue along its length.

 Her ministration slowly brought Harry towards a climax, and when she started to fondle his balls while sucking his dick like a lollipop, he felt the tell-tale signs of an orgasm approaching.

 “Em… I-I’m going to…” he began, only to moan harder as Emily took him as deep as she could. Feeling his cock twitch, Emily braced herself as she took his seed in her mouth. At first, she was unsure what to do, but she soon found herself enjoying the taste of his seed, and swallowed it with delight.

 Swallowing the last drop of cum, she released his cock and looked up on his face with a smouldering gaze.

 “I have wanted to do that for months now.” She said as she stood up. Letting her robe fall to the floor, she took of her shirt and dropped it, closely followed by her skirt. Standing before him in nothing but a pair of knee-high socks and shoes, Harry couldn’t help but admire Emily’s beauty.

 Her ebony hair fell down to the middle of her back in waves, and her brown eyes seemed to burn with an inner fire as she looked at him. Her skin was flawless and soft as silk to the touch, and her breasts looked like they would fit his hands perfectly. She had a neatly trimmed patch of hair above her pussy, which was dripping with her arousal. Her ass was firm, and her legs seemed to go on forever. All in all, she was a picture of perfect beauty.

 Stepping closer to Harry again, Emily lightly pushed him down on the couch, and as he lay there, she kneeled over his head, her dripping core in full view. Understanding what she wanted, Harry gripped her hips and attacked her pussy with his mouth.

 Emily gasped and groaned as Harry did everything he could to bring her to orgasm. Harry gave her slit a long lick, before plastering his mouth to it and pushed his tongue as far inside her as he could. Then, he began speaking in parselmouth, telling her how beautiful he found her, and all what he hopped he would be able to do to her that night.

 Muffled as he was by her cunt, Emily could hear what he said, but she could _feel_ the vibrations his tongue made inside her. Her hips bucked wildly, as he brought her to orgasm again and again. When she collapsed on his chest after a particularly powerful one, she almost blacked out from the pleasure. As she lay there, she felt Harry move her so that she lay on him with her head next to his.

 “That was fantastic…” she mumbled.

 “Yes, it was…” Harry answered.

 “Can you carry me to the bed, please? I don’t think I can walk right now…”

 “Of course, love.” Harry said with a chuckle, as he picked her up and carried her to his bed. After he had laid her down, Harry stripped out of his own clothes and joined her on the bed. Holding her close to him, Harry slowly rubbed circles on her stomach as she recovered from her orgasms.

 Fifteen minutes later, Emily felt his hardness on her leg, and smiling mischievously she slowly started to rub it. Not being able to take it anymore, Harry flipped her so that she was on her back, him leaning over her, he kissed her.

 Instinctually, she spread her legs where she lay, and as Harry moved, his cock land just above her entrance. Feeling the heat from her core, Harry stopped and looked her in the eyes, asking a silent question. Nodding, Emily captured his lips in a kiss, and as they kissed, Harry entered her.

 Pleasure.

 That was the only word that came to his mind at that moment. Emily’s pussy was hot and wet, and gripped his cock like a velvet vice. Slowly, he moved in and out, making sure as to not hurt her.

 For Emily, the sensation of Harry entering her, proved that her feelings were true. Feeling every ridge and vein on his cock as it penetrated her, she could sense the last wounds from the summer before she met him disappear. Then, the pleasure exploded in her cunt as Harry’s cock hit the mouth of her womb.

 The shriek she let out almost made Harry stop, but the look of absolute pleasure on her face drove him on. Again and again he struck true, and Emily was brought to a fifth, and then sixth, orgasm that evening.

 Soon, though, Harry could feel his own orgasm approaching, and as he attempted to pull out, Emily’s legs locked behind his back and forced him to remain inside her.

 “Em,” he grunted as he continued to fuck her. “I’m about to cum…”

 “Inside…inside..!” Emily moaned as she felt him twitch deep inside her.

 Grunting, Harry pushed deep one final time, and shot his seed deep inside her womb. Feeling the warmth of Harry’s seed fill her, Emily came for the seventh, and final, time. Harry pulled out of her, and despite missing the feeling of him being inside her, Emily knew that they were both too tired to continue.

 Lying next to Emily on the bed, Harry pulled her close, and soon they both where asleep.

* * *

 

The next few weeks passed in a blur for the two lovers, but soon, the end of the year came. Sitting amongst the teachers, Harry watched with a smile as his girlfriend was personally given her grades by Griselda Marchbanks, the head of the Wizarding Examination Authority, for being the highest scoring student in over a hundred years.

 After the feast, Harry joined Emily as Fleamont and Euphemia congratulated her. When he embraced Emily from behind and gave her a kiss on the cheek, he saw a slightly shocked look in Fleamont’s eyes, but only got a firm nod and a ‘Finally!’ from Euphemia. Back at Potter Manor, the only change in the family dynamic was that Harry and Emily was now a couple, everything else remained the same.

 Over the next year, Emily studied for her Masteries in DADA and Potions, and when the summer of ’45 came, she was almost done. That summer, Harry joined Dumbledore when the man went to confront Grindelwald. The combined powers of Harry and Dumbledore easily overcame the defences Grindelwald had on his fortress, and after a long duel, during which Harry kept Grindelwald’s followers at bay, Dumbledore defeated him.

 When Grindelwald fell, his followers attempted to flee, but found themselves trapped by the wards Harry and Dumbledore had risen beforehand. They were soon captured by the allied troops. Returning to England, Harry found a surprise waiting for him. Emily was pregnant, and the day before he was to return to Hogwarts, Harry proposed to her.

 They married on Christmas day, and on April 10th, their daughter Lillian Amelia Potter was born. Over the next ten years, she was joined by three more siblings; Charles Edward Potter, born during the middle of the day the 28th of September 1949, and the twins, William Erik Potter and Elizabeth Rose Potter, born as the year drew to a close, 1952.

 The family lived happily, and the children were spoiled by both Fleamont and Euphemia, who were happy that the Potter line wouldn’t disappear with them. Then, during the fall of 1959, luck hit the Potter family, and Euphemia found herself pregnant, despite being almost sixty years old.

 James Harold Potter was born on the 27th of Mars, 1960. Seeing the new-born form of his father, Harry could only think one thing; the future had been saved…

 

**This story was written in four hours, and contains both the first sex scene I’ve ever written, plus serves as a proof of concept for a story I might write in the future.**

**I’ve seen stories with a Fem!Harry/Voldemort pairing, set both in the past and the present. I’ve seen three stories with a Harry/Fem!Voldemort pairing, in which Voldemort is female and goes after Harry after being resurrected. But I’ve never seen a Harry/Fem!Voldemort story that takes place _before_ Riddle becomes Voldemort.**

**Please let me know if you enjoyed this one-shot, and would like to see a full-length story in the future. I have currently two active stories on Fanfiction.net, which I’m hoping to complete, and a third that’s being written, but has yet to be posted, so don’t expect anything for at least a year, _if_ this story gets written.**

**Baleygr**


End file.
